cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Brion James
Brion James (1945 - 1999) a.k.a. Brian James Film Deaths *''Blade Runner (1982) Kowalski: Playing a replicant, he is shot in the head by Sean Young just as he's about to kill Harrison Ford. (''Thanks to Stephen) *''Crimewave (Broken Hearts and Noses; The XYZ Murders)' (1985)' Coddish: Collides with an overpass while he's fighting Reed Birney on the roof of a car. (Played for comic effect.) (''Thanks to DeMan) *''Enemy Mine (1985) Stubbs: Stabbed in the stomach shot in the neck with an arrow, then pushed into a vat of molten metal by an alien while Brion is struggling with Dennis Quaid. (''Thanks to Stephen) *''Flesh + Blood (The Rose and the Sword)' (1985)' Karsthans: I vaguely recall that he was killed in a battle scene, but I can't remember for certain. (''Thanks to DeMan) *''Silverado (1985) (uncredited): Killed in a fight/shoot-out. *Steel Dawn (1987) Kasha's Foreman:'' Stabbed to death in a swordfight with Christopher Neame. (Thanks to Robert) *''Nightmare at Noon (1988)' Albino: Poisoned when Wings Hauser forces Brion to swallow his own viral weapon. (Thanks to Stephen) *The Horror Show (Horror House; House III: The Horror Show) (1989)' Jenke: Executed in the electric chair; he later returns from the dead, and dies once again after being shot repeatedly by Lance Henriksen and knocked through a window. (''Thanks to ND) *''Mutator (1989) Allen: It’s been awhile since I last saw this but I recall he was killed at the end. *Red Scorpion (1989) Krasnov: Killed during Dolph Lundgren and the rebel's attack on the soviet army base. *Tango & Cash (1989) Courier/Requin: Killed in an explosion after Kurt Russell puts a grenade down his pants. *Another 48 Hrs. (1990) Kehoe:'' Shot to death in a shoot-out with Eddie Murphy and Nick Nolte in a club. *''Street Asylum (1990) Mony: It’s been awhile since I last saw this but I recall he was killed by Wings Hauser. *Mom (1991) Duvalier: Burned to death (after first being stabbed with knitting needles to no affect) when Art Evans or Mark Thomas Miller sets his arm on fire then throws flammable powder over him (with his body then incinerating when Jeanne Bates goes to check on him after throwing a blanket over him). (''Thanks to ND) *''Nemesis (1992) Maritz: Killed in an explosion when Merle Kennedy fires a grenade/rocket at him and Tim Thomerson, blowing him up. (''Thanks to ND) *''The Dark (1994) Buckner: Killed when Stephen McHattie overdoses him on sedatives after stabbing/injecting him with a tranquiliser gun, having first been pulled underwater and mauled by said creature in a subterranean pool. (''Thanks to ND) *''Hong Kong 97 (1994) Alexander: It’s been awhile since I last saw this but I recall he was killed by Robert Patrick. *Radioland Murders (1994) King:'' Asphyxiated/poisoned with an overdose of nitrous oxide when Stephen Tobolowsky pumps it into Brion's theatre box; he dies shortly after Brian Benben breaks into the room. (Played for comic effect) *''Steel Frontier (1995) J.W Quantrell: Shot repeatedly in the chest/head by Joe Lara at the end of a gun stand-off. His body is later seen when Lara wraps him/it up and ties him/it to the back of his motorcycle.(''Thanks to ND) *''Evil Obsession (1997) Stavinski: It’s been awhile since I last saw this but I recall he was killed at the end. TV Deaths *Tales from the Crypt: Split Second (1991) Dixon: Bisected with a chainsaw by Billy Wirth, after the other lumberjacks gag Brion and place him in a hollow log (so that the blind Billy doesn't know Brion is inside). (''Thanks to Stephen) *''Highlander: The Cross of St. Antoine (1994) Thorne/John Durgan: Decapitated in a swordfight with Adrian Paul. (''Thanks to Stephen) Notable Connections Ex-Mr. Maxine James James, Brion James, Brion James, Brion James, Brion